


Blind Kisses

by ak2kid, akivane



Series: Akaiba的SYNNY八部曲翻译 [2]
Category: Blind Dating (2006), Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak2kid/pseuds/ak2kid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/akivane/pseuds/akivane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny并不适应被丢下的情况。而Sylar开始思考到底是Danny离不开他还是他离不开Danny。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blind Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/195589) by Akaiba. 



> 系列第二作，请完整阅读整系列。  
> 感谢Akaiba能够给我授权让我能够翻译这系列非常赞的作品，这是我最喜欢的SYNNY系列文啦。  
> 基友ak2kid在本次翻译中帮我beta，非常感谢。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 0:00-0:11

如果说有什么是Sylar感到骄傲的，那就是他努力过。

他并不以此为傲，但是他确实试着去努力尝试过。

他努力着去成为一个他所知道的Danny希望他成为的那种人——这与他说没说过毫无关系……Sylar就是知道。这并不是说Danny就该是那个样子，不去希翼一个更加安定的……随便什么。

迅速打断自己的想法，Sylar缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，试着不去结束那个句子。他不知道——或者说他假装自己不知道——他们是——曾经——他不会再考虑这个。试着努力与过去保持一致是愚蠢的。他，比任何人都更优秀的一个，实在是再明白不过。他不会试着去解释他曾经的所感所想，但是他无法否认的是在那些短暂的时光里他其实过得该死的愉快。

头顶的灯光闪烁灭明，他缓缓地仰起头。他仍然清晰地记得Danny的双唇与他亲吻时的触感，无论该死的HRG这次想要些什么他绝对不会放开手。

他转身从床上起来，依然闭着自己的眼睛，让这些记忆在被那个前来的男人搅乱之前缓缓褪去。

他们谈话，他想。在他依然能记得将Danny拥在怀里的感觉的时候，他不会给这个男人任何东西。他能感觉到那种冲动——那种饥渴感——在情趣盎然地蠢蠢欲动，他并不将注意力放在方式上，但是在他思考自己要到哪儿去之前他已经从那个小隔间离开了。HRG会以为他在跟着Claire，但是他不会。暂时不会。

不管怎么样，他们可不能再阻止他。只要他不想去，那么他便不会再到一开始的那个小隔间里。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 0:11-0:15

与Marie的朋友擦肩而过的时候Danny没有打招呼。过去他至少会说一声“你好”但是他无法再这样下去。他不知道为什么，但是看起来那样做并不合适。他能够感觉到他们失望的视线落在他的背上但是他无法让自己去在乎这个。他不慌不忙地往家里走——现在是Larry的公寓啦——因为他现在不想感受到那些人担心的视线。

虽然他也明白，在父母被人谋杀之后消失了好几天然后又突然出现实在是有些令人怀疑。由于第一个发现他们的是他而不是警察，无论他们怎么努力，都不能将任何责任推到他身上。这是一种解脱。被指责杀害了两个将自己带到这个世界上的人真是令人感到恶心。

Larry仍然不能释怀，倒是Marie乐于表现得目前一切都很好。Larry总是争论坚持认为粉饰太平比正视现实更加困难。至少现在Danny在这儿，Marie再也不用怕哭了。Larry不知道面对自己哭泣的妹妹应该怎么做，虽然他已经尽最大的努力去平静自己古怪的生活方式，让自己的公寓适合一个14岁的女孩儿生活但是他仍然不能给予她安慰。这不是他这个纯爷们能应付的。

Marie并不怕让Danny搂着她哄她睡觉。作为一个14岁的孩子要面对如此巨变，而你的哥哥们——你最后的依靠——时常争吵……Danny可以理解为什么她害怕夜晚的到来。

Danny试着忽视自己会在她睡着的时候抚摸她的脸颊——跟Sylar对他做过的一模一样。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 0:15-0:26

力量在身体里流窜而过的感觉真是太美妙了。他控制着局面而且充满了威胁性，每一个人在他面前都害怕得瑟瑟发抖。这种被人所敬畏和恐惧的感受令他上瘾，满足着他无法驯服的饥渴感。但是，这还不够。他令Peter浑身发抖，但是Matt是绝对不会打退堂鼓的，这样很好，他喜欢挑战，他要让他们祈求他的慈悲而他不会理会他们——他要让他们逃生的希望破灭然后欣赏他们崩溃的景象。

他的言辞残暴而冷酷，在精神和肉体层面都处于上风感觉真不错——在任何层面上都占据支配地位。当他听到子弹向他射过来的声音他不由自主愉悦地勾起嘴唇。他将那些子弹定在空中，Matt严重的震惊和恐惧足以令他想要稍微延长这一刻。

随着一阵愤怒他死了。Sylar能够感觉到那阵饥渴感整个吞噬了他，但是这仍然不够！

从他说了再见那一刻起便从未足够过。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 0:26-0:38

他被鲜血所覆盖。浸泡在里面。他能感觉到鲜血渗透他的衬衣凝固在他的皮肤上。他过去几周杀的人前所未有地多但是他仍然不满足。

他几乎是毫无意识地掏出自己的电话，在他眨眼之前电话已经拨通。他不需要去看屏幕也知道他的潜意识是在寻求着谁。他并非一个需要去依靠或需要支柱或需要其他什么让他恶心到浑身起鸡皮子疙瘩的狗屎的人，但是如果不是确定他的饥渴感找了个一个新的发泄途经的话他确实一直在胡说八道。

当Danny接起电话，他的声音几乎带着叹息。他好久没有听到这个声音了，虽然一个月或两个月事实上并没有他感觉的那样长……但是因为即时满足的原因感觉到时间更加漫长是完全可以理解的。

“hello。”Sylar沉着嗓音说。他不由自主地这样做，但是那声音勾起了太多的那些他知道很可能不会再被提起的被归类到强暴的记忆——而他不会在那样做了——但是他仅仅是听到他的声音便感到一阵满足。

他能听到Danny的声音哽住了。显然他之前不知道是谁在给他打电话——他是盲人。他看不见屏幕因此而感到吃惊。而不是他像Sylar一样紧张，当然不是。

拒绝是一个绝佳的手段去斩断任何他可能产生的不再去狩猎能力者的想法。说服自己这没门儿，他不会接受。但是他自己先被拒绝了。

沉默只持续了一小会儿。

当Danny挂断了他的电话他一点也不感到惊讶。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 0:38-0:42

他决定了。

他现在就需要见到Danny。

去他的原因，去他的逻辑，去他的全世界。

Sylar感到愤怒，感到饥渴，他不只是有点绝望地去证明自己至少试过去改变。看在Danny的份上。

但是他没办法。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 0:42-0:49

Sylar打了电话。

他给他打了电话。

他说了hello。

用那低沉的嗓音。

Danny能模模糊糊地意识到他身后的篮球场传来的喧闹声。但是所有他能听到的都是那占据了他头脑的低语的男中音。

他因为震惊和怒气挂断了电话。Sylar现在不能指望他爬回去，难道不是？好吧……Danny已经准备好让他明白试着再次联系他是没用的。他现在已经彻底封闭了自己的心门——他自己都已经支离破碎无法再承担两颗破碎不堪的心——任何尝试进入的人都是在撕裂他。

或者他乐于认为他会这样。老实说，他实在是太渴望爱情而不能真的开口说不，这比他在Sylar离开他后打给Sylar的71个未接电话更让他感到可悲。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 0:49-1:01

Sylar正在等巴士。他要去找Danny。他明白the Company不会放着他不管，他们仍在追捕他，他不由自主地有些烦躁。

Claire尖叫着挣扎着，但是他把她压制住了—

他不再是那个人了！他摇晃自己的头，但是这些影像并未消失。

他的一只手抬起来，一根手指在空气中划过，他看见她的皮肤被划开—

他在努力！他能感觉到那阵饥渴感吞噬着他，他无法正常思考但是杀戮再也无法满足它，他自己也不确定是否想要去杀死更多的人。他不会否认力量的冲刷依然会让他兴奋渴望，但是它能够带来的也仅仅只是这些了…这令人感到空洞。过去那些力量充满身体带来的仅是片刻的满足。

Sylar想要一些更长久的东西。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 1:01-1:13

Sylar脸朝下地倒进尘土里，他非常确定在泥沙和细砾里呼吸可实在不是件愉快的事。

有人将他转过来面朝上，有声音问他是否还好。他发现他仰面朝天的话呼吸能够稍微顺畅一些，但是这个报复心重的伪善者tmd实在是太高尚了，取笑了他那么久也没把他翻过身来导致他现在不管怎么躺都疼得要死。

他迷迷糊糊地眨着眼睛，气喘吁吁。“—anny？”但是他实在是太痛了几乎无法发出更大一点的声音，所以他只能喘着气，凝视着他非常确定只是幻觉的那张脸但是他会顺其自然。他的视线里人事物都带着模糊的边线，虽然他知道他不会因这伤势而死掉——他不能——他几乎希望他能。凝视着那张脸他死而无憾。但是Danny的眼睛正实实在在地看着他所以他知道不管这是谁，反正不会是Danny，他再一次看到了一些东西。

“你还好吗，兄弟？天呐，你一定被伤得很厉害。试着保持清醒—”剩下的句子没听到。反正不是Sylar造成的。

“Danny……”他咕哝着，再一次陷入黑暗之中。

当他醒过来情况好了许多，他没怎么闲逛便离开了他被安置的屋子。他现在要去找Danny。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 1:13-1:17

他简直不敢相信Danny就坐在离他不到10步远的地方。这段距离很近，但是每当他试着靠近Danny的眼睛就会因为他的鞋子在篮球场上发出的噪音眯起来，然后直截了当地告诉Sylar“你TM离远点”。Sylar想乖乖听话是明智的做法。

Danny现在没看向他了。无论他能不能看见他，Sylar喜欢这双蓝眼睛至少朝着他的方向的感觉。但是他不会去破坏他已经得到的，他得尽他的努力—再一次—让Danny 愿意听他解释。

“我很抱歉。伤害你并不是我的本意。”

Danny冷笑。这是Sylar的声音，但是对于Danny来说这话听起来可实在是既不对劲又刺耳。他只是摇了摇头，一个字也没说。虽然他感受到了Sylar言语中的诚意但是这无济于事，他不可能原谅他。当他离开时Sylar并没有阻止他，但是Danny能够感觉到Sylar的视线一直跟着他直到他转过拐角。这视线里的重量和情绪跟他上次离开时相比丝毫未减。

Danny试着无视自己的心脏在胸腔里激烈地跳动仿佛快要炸开了。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 1:17-1:23

Sylar尖叫起来。他陷入了一个进退维谷的境地，对Danny他毫无办法，但是他一旦闭上眼睛就会看到那张柔和的面孔和他灿烂的笑容，而他所能想到的只是他犯了一个多么巨大的错误。

他的手用力地向下砸，再一次大声地尖叫起来。

在这种情况下他明白了他必须做什么。他得做出选择，是继续过他现在的生活——杀死每一个比他强大的人，夺取他们的力量然后成为这世界上最强大的人——或者，Danny。

他无法二者兼得。他曾经试过，结果他一无所获。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 1:23-1:47

Danny的眼皮颤动着。

“你不得不。”Sylar的声音很坚定，但是在这背后藏着丝丝请求。“在这个问题上我们俩都别无选择。”

Danny睁开眼睛，但是这些一次又一次纠缠着他梦境的记忆并未褪去，即使他醒过来仍感到是那么记忆犹新。

“别让它变得比现在更加困难，Danny！”Sylar在大喊，苛求Danny用他的方式去看待这个世界，但是Danny无法这么做。无论是生理意义上还是深层意义上他无法看见。如果Sylar不解释，他便无法明白。

Danny叹气。他能听到他妹妹的呼吸声从她躺着的地方传来。由于没有足够的房间所以Danny和Marie住在同一间。他时常希望如果不是这样就好了，他就能不让她看见自己为了与失去父母的悲痛完全不一样的痛苦而哭泣。

“求你了听我说，Danny！”在这之前他从未听见Sylar出口乞求。这实在是太可怕了。

Danny无法阻止这些记忆涌上来，所以他任由自己被吞没。那个晚上他听到了一些他从未想过自己会听到的使事情。

他听见Sylar哭了。

Sylar发出一阵奇怪的哽咽的声音，Danny抬起头，震惊极了。他慢慢地伸出手，他的手指擦过Sylar右眼下方，感觉到湿润。那仅仅是一滴泪水，不知怎的这显得比Danny脸上斑驳的泪痕更具冲击力。

Danny怀疑这不会再发生了。虽然他不知道是什么导致了这个；他不明白为什么Sylar一会儿将他拉得极近下一刻却又将他抛开，在Sylar解释之前他无法明白。

他用大拇指抹掉那滴泪水，擦干Sylar的泪痕，这个时候他自己的眼眶也再一次湿润了。他能感觉到Sylar粗重的呼吸喷在他的手腕上，一只手包握住他的手贴到Sylar脸上，但是Danny知道Sylar没有看向他。没有那道注视的眼光看着他，Danny感到很冷，然而当Sylar将他彻底推开他感到更冷了。

他需要做些什么事情消除自己体内的紧张情绪，他爬起来拖着脚走到门边然后坚定地将门关上。Marie坚持为了舒适要将门开着，这样她可以看到外面的起居室并确认那里没有人。躺回自己床上，Danny发誓他能听见Sylar在敲着那道门要Danny打开它。

房间的门或是他内心那道门—无论如何，Sylar再也不能进入了。

那个晚上Danny一夜没睡。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 1:47-2:04

他扣紧Peter的咽喉感觉到手下传来的疯狂脉动。他没有更加用力，而是感受那呼吸在恐惧中颤抖着越来越粗。看在老天的份上他把Mohinder钉在那该死的天花板上—他控制住了他们俩，可耻的是他没能控制住自己。

Sylar急剧地堵住自己的记忆。在剃须刀还贴在自己喉咙上的时候分散注意力可不太妙。他慢条斯理地刮去自从他成为Sylar以来便蓄起的胡子。这是一个转折点，对人对事，他并不认为自己能，但是他要再尝试一次。他或许不会成功但是他要尝试着努力，这是他所能做的全部。他要成为Danny能够安心相守的人，不再害怕袭击、谋杀、失去或者是疼痛……好吧，不管怎样基因进化把这些都联系到一起了。

用一把梳子梳着头，他不知道对着镜子里的脸该做何反应。这是他，但又不是他。

缓缓地呼出一口气他要上工了。Yeah……上工。不知为何这感觉很不对，那个混身染血的男人现在打着9至5份工。但是他把自己的名字改回了Gabriel Gray。他怀疑the Company将会找上他，但是如果他们真找上门来他知道自己能够保护好自己。所有当中他只担心一点，那就是他已经搬到Danny的家乡了。

但是坚持已经写入他灵魂仅剩的部分，现在他绝不可能打退堂鼓。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 2:04-2:11

店门响了，Sylar—Gabriel，得习惯于应门—正漫不经心地筛分订单。他的心神早飞远了，也没抬头看。总之他现在没在店面前。是老板在。

“Gabriel”Sylar叹气，放下订单。当然，谁在店前店后无所谓。他的老板承认Sylar能够更快地修理和装配，而且熟练度更高，因此一大堆活儿都落到了他头上。这让他感到烦躁但是他同时也很感激因为当他的脑子忙碌于工作的时候，就不会飘去管别的事了。“能请你照料一下这位客人吗？我正好需要去外面一下。”

Sylar的测谎能力在他耳朵里尖鸣，但是他撇开这个移动到店前，向他的老板点点头，拿起他的放大镜架在脸上，然后看向那位客人，他呆住了。

Danny正将自己的手臂搭在柜台上休息，一个浅浅的微笑—总是存在的那一个—在他的唇上。他的头稍微偏向他，Sylar立刻溺毙在那双明亮的眼睛里。他的注意力在Danny说话的时候被拖走了。“我们来这儿是想要修这个表。”

Sylar慢慢地点头，当Danny轻轻拍了拍一个小女孩儿搭在他肩上的头，他这才第一次注意到她。

她正爽朗地微笑着，与Danny不可思议地相似—

“我有一个哥哥—还有一个妹妹。”

—这肯定就是那个妹妹。她的眼睛跟他一样蓝，但是她的头发比他更长颜色更深，在她的肩膀上卷曲着。她紧紧地握着她哥哥的手，Sylar直到自己不应该吃醋但是他忍不住。

她向他摊开手，掌心里是一块皮质表带的粉红色手表。它没有发出滴答声，Sylar的头脑在他能阻止之前便立刻开始试着思考是什么导致这块表停止工作，他轻轻地从她手里拿过表。

他应该使用声波控制的能力改变自己的声音，他知道他该这样，但是他不想这么做。他希望Danny知道是他，而他该死的是那么好奇会发生什么。他微微靠近柜台，低声地说，“我会试着修好它。请在一个小时后回来，很可能那个时候我已经修好了。”他能看到他附身靠近造成的影响。他擦的是他惯用的那款古龙水，他知道Danny对这个味道熟悉得要死。

Danny猛地后退。他脸上无防备而友好的表情褪去，Sylar就好像看见壁垒在他面前轰然关闭。

两人之间紧张的气氛让女孩儿不由得面露慌张神色地看着他们，然后Sylar看到Danny稍稍握紧了她的手。“来吧，Marie。你听到了这个人说的，要花一个小时。我们走吧。”

Sylar和女孩儿都能听见他声音里的克制，Marie看起来非常担心，在离开的时候她对着Sylar皱了皱眉。Sylar一动不动地看着他们离开，直到空气里属于Danny的气息完全消失。

修好手表大约需要15分钟。而他花了差不多一小时让自己镇定下来。

然而他并不需要烦恼。Danny让Marie自己带着钱进来了。她仔细打量着他，但是Sylar禁得起比这更加坏的。她带着比刚来时更多的好奇离开了。对于Sylar来说这整段时间里能够隔着玻璃门看到Danny便足够了。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 2:11-2:15

Sylar做了那个最蠢的选择。

他闯进了Danny和他的同胞兄妹居住的公寓，当他站到Danny的床前时Danny还清醒着。而要将这个举动排到最愚蠢列表第一位的原因是Danny的妹妹—Marie，他想—就睡在她自己的床上，离他们不到两步远，而Danny的哥哥—Larry？好像是…—随时会下班回来。

Danny正指责他一些什么事，几个月前Sylar将他带至的那个公寓里的事件重现。Sylar不由自主地强硬起来。

“那么？”这是一个挑衅，Danny想要得到一个Sylar的回应，希望他能够感觉到自从他们那个不友好的分别开始自己所感受到的痛苦。但是Danny没想到的是Sylar所感受到的比他更多。Sylar并不否认他不会承认其实是自己更需要Danny。

Sylar急剧地摇着头。“我只是…想要谈谈。”

“你真认为这是合适的时间地点？”他们压低了声音以免吵醒正在熟睡的小女孩。但是Danny的话语中的冷淡足以让Sylar质疑这一切的可行性。

但是只要有关Danny，可行性这东西永远跟Sylar的判断无缘。

“你在躲避我。”

“现在情况不一样了，这里是我的家，我的小镇。”Danny回击道。

“尽管如此…你在躲避我。”

Marie翻身的时候他们都吸了一口气。Danny怀疑地摇着他的头直到她滚回原位蜷成一团继续沉睡。

Sylar愤怒地叹息，夹杂着在过去几周他听任溜走的各种情绪。“那么，请你告诉我什么时候你方便？因为我们需要进行这次谈话。”

Danny懒散地靠回枕头上，他愤怒地瞪大了眼睛。“你混蛋…”是啊，他矛盾地想，跟一个拥有只消一个念头就能把你撕碎这种超能力的人对抗。总之，他就是这么顽固坚持。“明天午饭后我会去篮球场。”他不可能为了Sylar争取时间，Sylar必须从自己想办法从正在忙碌的一堆事情里挤出时间来。“我们可以在那儿谈。”

Sylar生气极了。他知道自己被当面拒绝了，但是Danny至少答应了要跟他谈谈。Sylar得抓住这次机会。这已经比他预期的好多了。他从前门离开，在下楼梯的时候跟一个男人擦肩而过，然后听到那个人走进了他刚刚出来的房间。

连环杀手耸耸肩，他总是把时间掐得刚刚好。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 2:15-2:30

Sylar知道the Company已经找到他了。好吧，他知道有人找到他了。他不确定他们的幕后主使，但是他知道自己被什么人监视着。自从那个晚上他感觉到自己脖子后面冷飕飕的时候开始他就知道自己被人所窥视。他TMD知道了，好吧？

但是他不能搞砸这个。Danny给了他另一次机会，他不会搞砸这个。因此当午饭时间一到他便离开店用最快地速度走向篮球场，忽视跟在他周围的急促脚步声。他比他们更快，因此他知道自己会比这些跟着他的家伙更早到达那里—除非他们想在此时此地跟他打一场。不过那样的话可就太蠢了，Sylar一路通畅地到了篮球场去见他的Danny。

他几乎就能碰到Danny了，他的手指拳握着堪堪要搭上Danny的肩膀，什么东西狠狠地撞上他的背，他四肢大敞地倒在地上，甚至还还滑开了一段，操！当他的后背在地上被划破—当然这伤会被治好的—他满脑子只想着那个男人离他的Danny太近了而Danny毫无防卫。保护Danny是他的职责—不知道这是从什么时候开始的，但是这是他最优先考虑的事—如果他没坚持到底的话他就该下地狱。

Sylar向上看，他的胸口剧烈起伏着，这或许是因为惊慌—不，他从不害怕但是他不知道自己该做些什么，因为他曾经用以保护自己的手段…他再也不能那样做了。即使是在几周前他也能够毫无犹豫地杀掉这个在他面前的男人，但是现在—Danny就在那么近的地方—他不能那么做。他也不会那么做。他那么努力地试着抛开曾经那些肮脏和污秽，成为一个更好的男人。而且这里还有那么多其他人，Sylar注意到。他不会在这儿闹事…无论如何他会努力。他现在生活在这个镇上，他至少要试着适应这里的生活。

“Sylar？”Danny的声音带着担心，但是Sylar听得出来他正试着隐藏这些情绪。如果他没有凝听—期望着—这个他可能会漏听。

“我盯了你好长一段时间了，Sylar。”那个男人说，他的语句中流露出愤怒和怨恨，Sylar无法了解他是怎么知道他的。这个名字就在舌尖但是他在这个情形下无法集中精力，这个男人依然离Danny太近了。“错过了那么多机会，现在，我逮到你了！”

噢，现在他记起来了。跟着Danny跑意味着他在很多重要事项上不再是第一了。“Knox。”他满怀愤怒地吐出这个名字。无需多言，看到这男人他一点也不高兴。

“你拒绝回到the Company，所以我被派过来解决掉你让你从此消失！”Sylar能看到男人的怒气暴动起来。一个心跳的时间他便从一派安详变得暴怒，只需要一丝丝的恐惧他就会碾碎他视线里的任何人。Sylar相当不高兴地注意到这个时候是他在这儿。整个篮球场的注意力都集中在他们身上，篮球掉到地上然后混到Knox的脚边，他若无其事地捡起来。“你不怕我……真是太遗憾了。”

Sylar没有机会说话，Danny太快了。

“为什么Sylar应该怕你？！”Danny嘲笑地说。“你根本不知道你是在跟谁说话，是吗？”Sylar没想到Danny决心与他对抗竟将他陷入危险当中，他更害怕Danny没意识到Knox是来杀他的。这一瞬间Sylar明白自己犯了一个天大的错误，而仅仅是扫了一眼Knox他就知道自己搞砸了一切。害怕，该死的，他在害怕。Sylar在害怕。不是为了他自己，他根本不需要。在某种程度上他仍然害怕。

Knox尖锐地深吸一口气，像狗一样在空气里嗅来嗅去。他的嘴唇像只食肉动物发现了猎物一般微微卷起来，而Sylar无法自控地感到自己的恐惧像雪球一样越滚越大。Knox闻到了他的恐惧，也明白并不是为了他自己的安全，Sylar从Knox的视线落到茫然地看着地板但仍坚定地站在那里的Danny身上的举动明白他知道了。Danny还愿意为他辩护，Sylar真想为此至少松一口气，或许他们还有机会，但是看看这是个什么时机。Danny，撇开其他不说，这可真是个骇人听闻的时机选择。

“well，Well，well。所以这就是为什么你会离开那么长的时间，嗯，Sylar？”Knox的视线在Danny身上流连不去，Sylar看着就想吐但是这个时候那个篮球被以增强的力量扔过球场直直地击中Danny的胸口，Sylar的超级听力捕捉到肋骨裂开的声音。

他看到Danny因为剧烈的疼痛而呻吟着缩成一团。他们周围的人突然炸窝了，有些跑掉了，其他人则冲过来帮助Danny。其中一个男人Sylar从Danny靠到他身上的举动明白Danny认识他，他正查看Danny是否还好—很明显他一点也不好—同时他听见他在倒在地上之前喘着气说“Jay，救Sylar”。当Knox两步跨到Danny身边的时候Sylar都恐惧到全身僵硬了。他一脚踢飞了Danny身边的那个应该是叫Jay的人。他失去了意识，其他几个人将他拖开。当Knox扣着Danny的喉咙将他举到半空中，Sylar发现这里现在只剩他们了。他满脑子都只有一个念头“为什么我他妈的不能动？！”

“看来你找了一个很耐玩的玩具，Sylar！他还能勉强动动呢！”Knox收紧他的手，他能看到Danny的脸开始急剧地充血泛红。他能看到Danny的手指抓伤了Knox的手臂但是钳制的力量丝毫没有减轻，Sylar在听见Danny在艰难的呼吸间痛苦地叫他的名字的时候猝然停止。“他是个瞎子！哈！他没有力量而且他还是个瞎子！你真是善于挑选。或许正是因为这样你才能得到他，嗯？他是个瞎子所以他看不见你是个多么毫无价值的悲惨的可怜虫。”他摇晃着Danny，将他脸朝下一把扔在在地上，Danny皱着脸蜷缩作一团，他的呼吸声听起来就像是他在通过塞满了棉花的嘴呼吸。Sylar不知道为什么自己仍没动，难道他还能等待着什么更严重的伤害吗？！

“他知道Elle吗？”该死的，该死的，该死的，该死的—“还有Maya，还有所有那些被你操控着爱上你然后被你上过的人？the Company全都记录在册了你知道吗？”事实上，Sylar并不知道，而现在他所能想到的全部便是闯进the Company然后烧掉那些档案包括那栋楼。“他知道你会那样对他吗？”嘲弄的笑声中Sylar站了起来。

他看向Danny，看到他跪趴在地上，血从他的齿缝间流出沿着下巴滴落下来，他喃喃地念着一个词—“Sylar。”在他能够思考之前Sylar已经振作起来。

他迎上Knox，直视他的震惊，意外和恐惧，他能感受到全部而他沉浸于此。他的饥渴感在他一拳击中Knox的下颚时翻腾着祈求满足。他不确定碎裂的声音是来自自己的拳头还是Knox的下颚但是他无所谓，他看见Knox的脸快速地恢复如初就像从未受过伤一样，他用尽全力揍上Knox的脑袋，那家伙被他打倒在地上。Sylar像闪电一样扑过去将Knox压制在地上，他的一侧膝盖钉在他的胃部，拳头一次次地招呼上他的脸直到血肉模糊一团糟，Sylar听不见别的声音，他的耳朵里充斥着剧烈的滴答声，滴答，嘀嗒，滴答。他双拳的疼痛感席卷了他的知觉。Sylar渴望切开Knox的颅骨，研究他力量的规律然后彻底将他摧毁。

Danny听着每一个肉体撞击的破裂声，Sylar粗缓的呼吸和不断重复的词句，“不·要·再·碰·Danny。”每说一个词便伴随着一次重击。奇怪地是，他感到更多的是被保护的温暖而不是感到恶心反感。他再也听不到Knox的声音，他想知道Sylar是不是已经把他杀了，随即一阵沉重袭来他失去了意识。

他想知道Sylar是不是真的会停止杀戮。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 2:30-2:48

Sylar坐在Larry公寓客厅的沙发里，正对着坐在对面沙发上的Larry和Marie。Marie正对着他皱眉，她认出了他，但是Sylar没有解释的冲动，而Larry则是大为愤怒满脸责备，因为毫无疑问是他让自己的兄弟陷入如此境地。三个人沉默了很长的时间。

“你修好了我的表。”Marie脱口说。

Sylar点点头，呷了一口她给他跑的咖啡。“是的。”

“…你是才到镇里来的？”她的询问里带着些许令人感到厌烦的那种只有孩子才特有的好奇，那是他的母亲一直声称他从未失去的，这令Sylar感到十分沮丧。他的母亲…Sylar在思绪刚刚转到这个念头上的时候便决然地掐断它。

“我几个周前搬来的。虽然我刚得到那份工作不久。”他在位子上变了下姿势。这感觉尴尬得就像是男朋友初次见家人，而Sylar实在是对此感到非常不舒服。他不想思考他和Danny之间的关系到底归类于何，也非常确定自己尚未准备好与任何人探讨这个。

“你对Danny有多了解？”这是他们在Danny语无伦次地坚持不去医院，他们便自己动手为他进行了治疗之后Larry谈起的第一件事。

“相当了解。我在他的父母去世前几个月前便认识他了。”喔哦，他们的父母。Sylar可不蠢，但是他不得不承认自己在有些时候有点不那么机敏。他的丰富学识会在某些时候因为情感波动开小差——出于自身的时候极少，更别说是因为别人。“我，呃…”或许他不该说这个…“他在他们去世后离开是因为我。”

闻言，Larry满脸怒气，而Marie则是惊呆了。他对于他们的关系并不很惊讶，但是他绷紧了。“你带走了他？！”

“sh！”Sylar厉声说。“是的，我带走了他。那个时候我并不知道他还有父母之外的亲人—你们俩从未经常性地出现，或者你们有但是我忘了。我只是认为他需要摆脱这些。”

“你怎么不想想警察会怎么看待这个？！”

Sylar猛地向他撇过去一眼，立刻让Marie惊恐地看向地板，而Larry看出来这个阴沉的陌生人那‘我就是干了些坏事’的意味不由僵硬了。“是什么让你认为我没有关注警察？”

Larry没有机会回答，Danny拖着脚从卧室里走出来，Marie从她的位子上跳起来冲过去将他卷入一个温柔的拥抱里。他拍了拍她的头，亲吻她的额头，确保她一切安好。Larry也站起来，上下打量自己的兄弟试着确定现在大喊大叫是否合适。看起来不太合适，他伸出一只手臂揽住Danny的肩膀给了他一个轻柔的拥抱。“不要再像那样吓我了，弟弟。”

Danny大笑起来。“对不起，我应该在故意讨打的时候更慎重点，尤其那个人我之前根本没见过。你是对的，请原谅我吧。”Larry轻轻地拍了他一下，揉乱了他的头发。

Sylar默默地看着三个同胞兄妹的互动，直到他意识到Danny能够感觉到他在看。Danny的蓝眼睛转向离他的位子很近的方向，近到Sylar明白Danny这样意味着正看向他。Sylar什么也没说，也没移动，但是他的视线稍稍软化了，虽然他永远不会承认这个。看到Danny平安无事他放下心来。他已经等了好几个小时，粗暴无礼地拒绝离开直到Danny醒过来。

“嘿……你们能让我们单独谈会儿吗？”Danny轻轻地问。

一阵令人不安的安静后，Larry点了点头，坚定地拉住Marie的手。“走吧，反正我们也需要去采购一些东西。”

“谢谢，Larry。”当他的哥哥和妹妹离开的时候Danny低声地说。

Sylar看着他们离开，然后疲倦地转过头去高高地抬起自己的眉。“你还好吗？”过了一会儿他问。Danny再三点头，就像是在自言自语，他叹了口气抿紧了嘴唇。Sylar知道那个表情。那意味着Danny正在思考。并不是说他不经常这样，而是这个表情往往代表着他思虑过度，而得出的结论对于Sylar来说要么天堂要么地狱。吞下一大口咖啡，感受着滚烫的液体划过喉咙，Sylar突然说，“我没有杀他。”

Danny扑哧一声笑出来。“我从没说你杀了他！”他大笑着腼腆地转过自己的脸。“我要说的是其他的事。”

“那么你想说什么？”Sylar问，享受着这个时刻。“我想不出来还有什么是我们现在需要讨论的…”

Danny摆出一个更严肃的表情，并未对这个小玩笑回以微笑。“我很抱歉。”

“为了什么？不，不要回答。”Syla站起来走到Danny跟前。“今晚跟我一起吃晚饭。”

当感觉到Sylar的手覆上他的脸，个头稍小的男人跳起来。“什—什么？不—不，我们—我是说…！”拇指抚摩他脸颊的感觉实在是太好了…Danny叹气，靠向这触摸。“Okay。”

Sylar露齿而笑，感到Danny轻轻打了他一下。总有一天他要让Danny跟他解释为什么能听见别人在微笑。“我七点来接你。”他想吻Danny，但是他的饥渴感躁动着渴求着要立刻将Danny拨个精光然后狠狠地疼爱他，所以他让自己满足于这个缠绵的抚触然后他离开了。

Danny想知道Sylar是如何能够每次都成功说服自己的。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 2:48-2:54

Danny 的手在桌子下烦躁地摆弄餐巾。Sylar能听到他将这块可怜的布料扭来扭去然后紧紧地缠在自己的手指上，然后松开换个方向继续。Sylar盯着桌子，静待，头微微向Danny倾但是并未看向他。他从未说过他害怕实现接触，但是Sylar知道此时此刻此地，就像是个玻璃泡一样脆弱—哪怕是一个错误的咳嗽也会打破它。

“为—为什么？”Danny问。他的声音比喘气大不了多少，Sylar必须集中精力才分辨出这是一个问句。

有太多的事情Danny可以问但是，一如既往，Sylar非常明白Danny谈到的是什么。问题是他没有答案。他曾经的借口即使是在他本人看来也非常牵强空洞。

Danny并未变得温和；他只是饱含期待地等他，所以Sylar如实回答。

“我不知道。”

他们沉默地坐了一会儿，Danny的瞪视威胁着如果Sylar不好好解释清楚的话他就要跟他吵上一架。但是，Danny只是点了点头，好像他所期待的正是那个答案，用餐也风平浪静地结束了。他们谈论一些琐碎的事情，近期事务微不足道的变化，这些对Sylar来讲毫无意义，但是他喜欢听到Danny的声音。所以他推动着谈话的继续只为了能够听到这温暖的声音。Danny的友好和自然而然的信任回来了就好像从未消失，而Sylar自从这个青年离开自己后从未感到如此放松安逸。

“我努力过……你知道吗？”在交谈间歇Sylar轻轻地说。Danny猛地抬头，Sylar将这视作继续的信号。“我……我想我把你送走是因为我不能拿你冒风险。我不能在自己那么渴求……渴求力量的状态下跟你在一起。我依然会渴求力量。那种饥渴感会越来越强烈，越来越强烈除非我获得力量让它冲刷过我的身体……”Sylar微微的颤抖，就好像这些词句会煽动那股饥渴感令它觉醒。“我试着想停止，我想要改变。我以为如果我……如果我能平息它，至少控制它，那么我就能回到你身边。”他的呼吸因为饥渴感在体内的咆哮而不稳，那些滴答滴答滴答的声响在他的脑子里回响伴随着越来越强烈的饥渴感。“但是停止杀戮而饥渴感却依然强烈所以我杀了太多……比之前更多可是依然不够！”这是在公共场所！你正身处一个公共场所！但是当他渴求的对象坐得如此靠近，只有这样他才能控制住自己不要掀掉桌子扑过去。

Danny正看着他——差不多就是那个意思——极度地震惊。Sylar能够看出他的畏惧，而这让他的心一沉，他燃烧的觉醒摇晃着渴求他面前这个温柔青年的美妙滋味几乎就要失控。这实在是太，非常，错误！Sylar是那么努力去避免这个！

“为什么……为什么无法停止？”Danny轻轻地问。他声音里的轻颤该死的是那么具有吸引力，Sylar真想用力扼住那苍白的脖子直到他不会再听见那美妙的嗓音。

Sylar屏息努力克制住自己，小心翼翼的样子和在座位上打着颤的样子很快就要引起别人的注意。“你！”他尖声地抽气。他一拳猛击到桌子上，袭来的疼痛减缓了他的不安尽管他知道不会有伤痕。但是感到疼痛这很好。“你，Danny！现在它渴望的全部都是你！”他呼吸不稳地说，喘息着犹如一只离开了水的鱼。

Danny瞪大了眼睛，开合着嘴不知道该说些什么，Sylar能感觉到周围的人都在看着他。他抽搐这将钱摔在桌子上然后在自己还能跑的时候奔离了餐厅。他离开Danny因为他知道再过一会儿他就无法再放开他了。这让他感到窒息，当Sylar重重地栽倒在最近的小巷子里，他想或许自己想通得太迟了，他已经不能在不伤害Danny 的前提下跟他在一起。跟每一次Sylar对Danny的独占欲爆棚的时候一模一样，那些伤痕拒绝褪去，他们情感的裂痕总是在他们挣扎着缓慢靠近的时候将他们狠狠地推开得更远。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 2:54-3:08

“再见，Gabriel。明天早上见。”当店门在他身后关上的时候Sylar没有回应。

然而，当他听到一阵熟悉的盲杖敲打在路面上的声音时他猛然停下了。他看见Danny正亲切地对着他笑，站在那儿懒散地用盲杖杖尖在水泥地面上划过来划过去。当Sylar的气味席卷而来，他抬起头，那个微笑更大了。

Sylar抬起他的手碰触他的嘴唇，当那阵饥渴感像之前那样翻涌而出甚至更加快速地在他体内冲刷。他摇摇晃晃地收回手，惊恐地摇头。此时此刻他无法言语，，他甚至不能开口警告Danny离自己远点。

在此之前Sylar只经历过一次对自己的力量感到如此无助的情形——

看着她的尸体在燃烧，Sylar想知道为什么自己无法停止那渴望，他不得不解析她的肉体她的大脑她的力量永无止境。Sylar想知道自己将来有一天是否能够与什么人在一起而不是划开对方的头骨看着他们倒在自己面前。

他仍记得Elle烧灼的尸体冒出的烟雾冲刷着他，他的眼眶湿了，但是他从未让眼泪流出来。

如果他不能自我控制的话他可能会对Danny做同样的事情，这个暗示令他感到想吐。但是这彻骨的寒意令他能够稍微克制自己的饥渴感，让他能够正常地呼吸。

Danny走上前来，Sylar能够感觉到他的控制力摇摇欲坠但是他稳住了。“你会跟我一起吗？”Sylar撇了撇头。他从来不能拒绝Danny，任何事。

即使这会要了他的命。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 3:08-3:25

当Danny开始跟着收音机唱歌，Sylar把收音机关掉了。Danny大声地抗议但是Sylar无视了他，因为他们正在车上。Danny给他指引方向，Sylar甚至不去想像一个盲人正在告诉他该去哪儿的情况是多么怪异。相反，他听从Danny的要求，想也没想要确认路标什么的。

“瞧，如果你不打算跟我说话，至少让我听广播！”这抱怨就像是一个爱闹气的小孩子，Sylar无视他。他停下自己在方向盘上轻敲的手指，将注意力放在驾驶上以维持自己此刻摇摇欲坠的控制力。

Danny痴痴地笑起来。Sylar皱着眉看了他一眼。“怎么了？”

“没什么……”他又笑起来。“我只是在想，你是那么渴望我，这实在是太酷了。”他害羞地红了脸，但是他的话语满是确信和诱惑。Sylar只是转了转眼睛，然后把自己的注意力都集中在路况上就好像他这辈子从没开过车而他必须全神贯注。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 3:25-3:32

“这绝对是你最蠢的一个主意。”Sylar一边说一边转过身去看向Danny，他正靠坐在旁边的床头板上。他们之间已经尽可能地隔开距离但是这依然不够，Sylar能够感觉到自己的饥渴正在撕扯他摇摇欲坠的自制力。

他应该稍微注意一下Danny带他到的是什么地方。

他们回到了Danny在回家之前住的那间酒店——他之前跟着Danny来过这里。他们甚至就在之前的那一间房间里。一幕幕的记忆在他眼前回闪，这足以让Sylar放弃自制将这个不知轻重一直在他触手可及之处试图挑逗他的Danny就地正法。但是Sylar知道，Danny很可能并不明白自己到底在要求些什么。

Danny低下头，两只手抛接着一个棒球，表示自己已经准备好长时间地等待。这让Sylar因为自己被无视大为恼怒。他双拳紧紧地攥住床单，大睁着眼瞪着天花板。

“你知道我能做些什么，Danny。你知道我能干出最惨绝人寰的谋杀。我不能控制我的力量，很可能永远也不能。我试过给你解释这到底有多危险，但是你根本不听还把我带到这儿，明确告诉我你想要什么，但是，看在上帝份上，Danny……你知道你要的是什么吗？！”

Danny转过他的头，严肃地“看向”他。“我在要求我爱的男人跟我做爱。”

Sylar喷了喷鼻息，试着忽略自己必须更加用力地攥紧床单，压制自己的饥渴以免自己忍不住将Danny拖过来。“对于那个我没有足够的自控能力。”他喃喃地说。

Danny将球放到床边的桌上，柔和地微笑起来。“那么那可以等着。是你来找我，而现在我想要你触碰我，吻我，不要在刚刚回到我身边的时候再次从我身边逃离……”Danny小心翼翼地伸出手，他的手指穿过空气碰触到Sylar。“求你……”他看起来就好像自己也不知道自己在说些什么，那些词句从他的口中说出是那么温柔，但是它们所表达的意志无比清晰，这让年长的男人颤栗发抖。

Sylar的手无意识地伸出，但是他强迫自己停在与Danny差之毫厘的地方。“如果我放松自制……即使是我伤了你让你尖叫甚至弄坏你，我也不可能停下。一旦我放纵自己我根本不可能中途停下来。”

杀手看着Danny颤抖，他不知道是因为害怕还是性奋或是二者皆有，他希望这是因为害怕，这样Danny就不会因为他的缘故变得开始适应这些极端的痛苦带来的后果。“我知道……但是我对于用尽所有办法让你跟我保持距离感到厌倦了。即使那会伤害你……我真的想要你。”

“你是个笨蛋。”Sylar摇着他的头，但是他伸手与Danny的手交缠在一起，肌肤相触带来的冲击感令Sylar闭上了眼睛。Danny高兴地叹息，但是他没看到当Sylar的眼睛再一次睁开，他的双瞳变暗了，瞳孔扩大。Sylar已经被他的饥渴感彻底控制了，他的自制力彻底罢工。

松开Danny的手，Sylar转而紧紧地握住了他的手臂，粗鲁地将他拖到自己身下。Danny惊吓得尖叫出声，境况突变吓了他一大跳，他扒拉着想要保持平衡直到被推倒彻底躺平。从Sylar触碰他的方式Danny非常确定Sylar恐怕不会在前戏上费多少心。他现在想要打退堂鼓了，他感到害怕瑟瑟发抖，但是他已经问过这个了。而Sylar已经明确地告诉他一旦开始就不可能停下。再说，他能处理这个。他能。他试着假装自己能行，无论如何，即使他正在这高个儿男人身下发着抖。

Danny腿上的牛仔裤一个字都没说就被撕掉了；Danny惊慌地尖叫，他的双腿被迫环在Sylar的腰上那感觉非常难受。他的T恤发出一声悲鸣然后消失无踪，他被猛地拉动然后Sylar的牙齿毫无预警地咬紧他的锁骨。

这次他疼痛地嘶嘶做声，往后退着陷入床垫中想要退开，但是一只强有力的手摁着他的胸口，他除了微微地蠕动什么也干不了——这只会让Sylar更性奋。啃噬并未停止——又一口咬在他的脖子上，第三口在他的乳头，第四口在他的身侧。这很疼，甚至出血了但是Danny尴尬得发现自己因为这些粗暴对待硬了。Danny从未被像这样粗暴地对待过，也不希望这种情形经常发生，但是Sylar在当前这样的情形下的强硬举动令Danny无法不爱。

当Sylar突然将他翻转过身，Danny屏息以待Sylar的手指探入他。Danny有些感动Sylar甚至还保留了一丝理智记得要做准备但是他只是等着看这男人把第一根手指触碰上他的入口的反应。他听到一声低吼，一声咆哮，那一瞬间他能感觉到那阵愤怒席卷了Sylar，也让Danny花了点时间明白那稍年长的男人误会了什么。“不！”Danny尖叫着阻止他，但是Sylar的牙齿牢牢地咬住他的脖子，流出了更多的血，让Danny哭叫出声，双眼满溢痛楚。“S-Sylar! N-no!不，不是，不是你想的那样!”他颤抖着意识到自己完全是在这男人的掌控之下。“是我做的……我自己，我做的。”他抽搐地吞咽着，轻轻地呼气，“为了你。”

Sylar缓缓地停下来，他的牙齿松开了他的脖子，Danny松了口气。那根手指回到了他的入口处轻松地滑了进去，Danny下班后在见Sylar之前所做的润滑和准备工作让这个动作几乎没带来什么疼痛。Danny可没那么蠢给Sylar理由不去碰他，所以他认为至少自己要做些准备工作，这是明智的做法。

Danny能感觉到Sylar将他拉到自己身边，在插入前抬高他的腿，拉开摆到一个舒适的角度，而他仅仅只用了两根手指头做了扩张——这根本不够。Danny发出尖叫，被进入那一瞬间的剧烈疼痛令他尖利地痛哭出声。他的头软绵绵地抵在床单上，Sylar以自己喜欢的方式掌控着他，大幅度地不断抽插，Danny之前所做的润滑在这种情况下根本没什么作用，但是Danny非常庆幸自己非常有先见之明地至少做了点准备。

抽插又深又重，在他前列腺上的撞击令Danny的眼睛转动着仿佛看到了漫天的星星，在他甬道的粗暴摩擦让他只想蠕动着从疼痛中逃离。疼痛与快感之间的界限彻底模糊，Danny喘息着扭动着无力言语，Sylar无比乐于让他在自己身下任他摆布。因为他们的体位，Danny所能做的仅仅是抓紧了床单触碰他自己，Sylar控制着这场性爱的节奏和角度，被另一个男人摆布并不应该感觉良好但是Danny从Sylar离开他开始就在期望着这个——他不确定他会保持这样下去。能与Sylar重新在一起的感觉实在是太好，Danny想假装现在每件事都已尘埃落定，他什么也不用担心因为Sylar又跟他在一起了，他别无所求。

那张嘴对着他的脖子又亲又舔，抚慰着之前咬伤的痕迹，当Sylar突然加快了速度Danny的眼睛转动起来。太快了，太重了，Danny感到自己被狠狠地推过顶峰，他感到自己从未经历过如此激烈的高潮。但是当他睁开眼睛，位置改变了，Sylar在他的体内硬的跟石头一样但是停下了冲刺。他正坐在Sylar的大腿上，男人强壮的双手紧紧地握着他的髋部，他绞紧了Sylar，发现男人还没射出来。他正等着Danny平静下来然后继续。

Danny再一次咬紧牙，默默地想如果他现在挑逗男人多半会被他杀掉，这是Sylar的眼里饥渴的光芒一闪——Danny错过了这个警报——那股Danny尚未习惯的看不见的力量与Sylar的手一起将Danny推高又猛地放下。这种情况下Danny完全不需要施力，Sylar利用他的力量让Danny骑着他摇得又快又猛，Danny疼痛地啜泣，他高潮后敏感不已的身体正抗议着这剧烈的动作，而他知道身后的湿润感是因为血，但是Sylar无法停下，Danny也不打算求他停下，他只是皱着脸在疼痛伴随着每一次抽插袭来的时候轻柔地低泣。这感觉就好像Sylar真的把他劈成两半了。

体位又变了，Sylar抱着他翻了个身让自己回到上面的位子，他甚至没从Danny的身体里滑出一点点，冲刺又开始了。Danny现在简直是在尖叫了，激烈的抽插间喜悦的模糊微光令Danny痛苦地呜咽。是Sylar，他并不是故意这样的，这都是你自觉的错，你想要这个，你自己要求的，Danny的脑子里各种念头不断地嗡嗡作响无法停止。当他感觉到Sylar在他体内释放他因为这前所未有的深入而对着天花板尖叫，为着Sylar射入他撕裂般疼痛的甬道而呜咽啜泣。

Danny浑身是汗，混杂着鲜血、精液和眼泪的气味，颤抖哆嗦着陷在Sylar的怀里，稍年长的男人从他体内滑出然后将他像自己的所有物一般包裹在自己怀里。疲劳让Danny快速地陷入了远离痛苦的沉眠。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 3:32-3:37

Sylar微笑着醒来。他感到那巨大的压力已经消失，困扰他数月之久濒临失控的感觉小时了。他浑身上下都暖洋洋的，蜷缩在透过窗帘照进来的朦脓阳光中，将Danny更紧地包裹进自己怀里，挣扎了好一阵不想醒过来。

Danny……

Danny！

该死的！

他瞬间清醒过来，惊慌地后撤，当看到一团脏乱和他胯间、床单上四处沾染的鲜血和白浊他瞪大了眼睛。他伸手满心自厌地紧紧捂住自己的嘴，咬紧了牙关去查看Danny的情况。他看到Danny脸上纵横的泪痕，当他掀开被子他看到了更多的血。虽然还没有多到让Sylar认为自己杀了他——Danny胸口平稳的起伏驱散了他心中有关于这个想法的恐惧感——但是足够让他明白Danny被他伤得多重。

他不知道自己现在能够做些什么或者说些什么去弥补，所以他潦草地写了一张纸条放到床头柜上然后逃离了这个房间。

从他再一次成为Gabriel开始他为此付出良多。Gabriel具有Sylar所缺乏的良心，但是看起来依然无法逃脱Sylar所造成的恐惧，无论他跑得多快多努力。

当天上开始下雨的时候他上了屋顶。这足以让他浑身湿透，他回忆起上一次他站在酒店的屋顶，他想要朝天怒吼发泄出他的愤怒和挫败——为什么他可以成为一个神却不能修复这世界上唯一让他能够保有人性的存在。

Sylar想知道什么时候他曾经想要成为一个普通人但是现在他无法认为自己不曾是人类。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 3:37-3:54

店门被人推开，Sylar没有把自己的视线从工作室的工作台上抬起来。从店堂里可以看到他但是他不打算接待他们。“我们已经关门了。”

那个人既没离开也没走过来，Sylar叹了口气摘掉自己的眼镜。“我说，很抱歉我们已经关门了。请明天再来。”

“真遗憾。”

Sylar跳起来吃惊地瞪眼看过去。他顺利地站起来，尽管他有些颤抖，但是他没有移开视线。“D-Danny？！”

Danny正局促不安地站在商店地板的中央，从他的站姿可以清楚地看出他今天是跛的，但是他的嘴角挂着一个轻浅的微笑，而且就在那儿，就站在Sylar跟前，凝视着他是Sylar所能做的一切。他甚至不敢心存希望。

Danny轻轻地将一张纸条滑过柜台，Sylar认出正是他留在宾馆房间的那张。上面只有一句话，我很抱歉，Sylar瑟缩着，但是Danny只是不赞同地摇了摇头。“我很抱歉。”Sylar无意识地说。为了每一件事，那些发生过的。Danny似乎明白了，他缓缓地点头。

“话虽如此，但是我想我们说的‘抱歉’够多了。”Danny微笑着低声说。

Sylar只是点点头，绕过柜台站到Danny面前。他永远不会承认自己在紧张，但是当Danny伸出手环上他的脖子Sylar放下心来，因为被自己所需要的一切所环绕而兴高采烈。

“我已尽我所能。”Sylar低语。

“我知道。”Danny轻轻地回应。

~o~S~o~D~o~ THE END


End file.
